The Secret
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: What if Karofsky didn't just kiss Kurt? Blaine is a transfer student in this one. Rated M and maybe a Trigger Warning. Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Remember Season 2? Remember Karofsky and Kurt? What if Karofsky didn't just kiss Kurt? What if he raped him? What if he did it on a daily basis? This is also somewhat AUish, as Blaine is a transfer student in this one and he and Kurt are already dating. Takes place the day after Karofsky rapes Kurt the first time. And yes. I do realize I'm unoriginal in creating good story titles. :P Trigger Warning just in case. Rated M.**

**The Secret**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, beautiful!" Blaine called, leaning up against the locker next to Kurt's.

Kurt jumped, turning to his boyfriend.

"Don't scare me like that!" his voice trembled, and Blaine looked at him in concern.

"What is it, honey?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand and looking at him.

"Hey, fag!" Karofsky grinned, walking by.

Kurt instantly flinched, pressing himself closer to Blaine.

"Hey! Leave him alone! Jerk," Blaine growled, holding onto Kurt. "He's gone baby. It's okay. Shh, don't cry. What did he do to you, honey?"

"N-nothing," Kurt sobbed, still hugging Blaine.

Blaine sighed quietly. Kurt wasn't going to tell him. He knew that much. He decided not to force it and instead placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Fine. I'll let it go for now, if you'll escort me to class," he smiled, hoping to get a smile from his boyfriend.

It worked, to some extent. A tentative smile entered Kurt's face and he wiped away the tears.

"Yeah, sure," he said, instantly going back to his usual self and acting as if nothing had happened.

Blaine caught him glancing around as they walked, and he only knew one thing.

This had something to do with Karofsky.

"So wait, you have no clue what happened?" Finn asked.

Blaine had scheduled an emergency Glee meeting in the Choir room the next day to discuss Karofsky. Without Kurt of course.

"No," he responded. "Karofsky was being his usual mean self yesterday and Kurt just freaked out as soon as he walked up."

"He did something kinda similar in Spanish class this morning. Did you guys see it?" Sam asked Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Quinn.

"Yeah," Tina said. "So Kurt and Brittany are just talking about random stuff and I'm sitting there listening, and then Karofsky walks in and Kurt just goes all quiet and asks Mr. Schue if he can switch desks and sit next to Santana, who sits like, right by the door, instead of with Karofsky."

"I was really worried about my little dolphin. I wanted to take him to find you, but he said he was fine," Brittany looked at Blaine with a confused look. "What's going on with Kurtie?"

"He ducked into the girls' bathroom when Karofsky came to take a drink from the water fountain," Rachel said.

"I asked him a few days ago if he wanted to go to the mall with me and maybe bring you along and he said sure. I just checked in with him on that this morning and he said he had to cancel because he said he had to do something _really _important. Emphasis on the 'really.' And he looked like he was gonna cry," Mercedes looked worried.

"I'm really worried about him," Blaine murmured, chewing his bottom lip as he looked at the group.

"I got an idea. Me, Finn, and Sam will tail Karofsky, see what he's up to. Figure out his plan," Puck said.

"Can I come with?" Artie asked.

"No. Kids in wheelchairs shouldn't deal with that creep," Puck replied firmly.

"That would be great, you guys. Just, keep an eye on Kurt too? You know, when I'm not around?"

"Sure," the guys said.

"We're having a Glee meeting without me?" Kurt asked from the doorway, having just entered the room to hear all the guys agreeing on something.

"We were just finishing," Blaine said.

"Dolphin! I hope everything's okay! My hobbit was just telling us how worried he was about you!" Brittany said.

"Your hobbit?" Kurt said, hitching on an obviously fake smile.

"OUR hobbit," Brittany corrected.

"I resent that nickname," Blaine joined in, trying to make Kurt feel better by wrapping an arm around him. Kurt tensed instantly.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Something wrong?"

"No! No, just tired," Kurt's voice was nervous and trembling slightly.

"Dolphin?" Brittany looked at him worriedly.

"Give him space, dudes," Puck said, walking over.

"I'm fine! I really am!" Kurt practically screamed, shaking worse than ever now. There were so many people surrounding him. Just like the football team had when Karofsky had…had…

He was hyperventilating now.

"No! Please!" he choked out.

"Kurt!" Blaine called, pulling Kurt into his arms tightly. Then he felt Kurt start to struggle.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! JUST S-STOP! P-PLEASE! I H-HAVEN'T T-TOLD ANYONE! I-I-PLEASE!"

"Shh! It's me, honey! It's me!" Blaine gasped, lowering himself and his boyfriend onto the ground, as Kurt continued to scream in horror.

"It's just me, it's just me. I don't know what he did to you, but he isn't here. He's not going to hurt you anymore. Now shush," Blaine murmured softly.

Kurt finally calmed down and opened his eyes to see the entire Glee Club staring at him.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked.

"Fine," Kurt said, checking his digital watch and gasping when he saw the time. If he was late, Karofsky would kill him.

"I-I have to go," he said, hurrying out without another word.

"Should we follow him?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Blaine, Puck, and Finn replied, and the four guys hurried after Kurt.

**A/N: I know it was mostly from Blaine's POV, but we'll see Kurt and Karofsky's little meeting in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! They're my drugs, so if you could keep sending them, it's greatly appreciated. :P**

**Chapter 2**

Kurt walked out to the dumpsters where Karofsky was waiting.

"Hey fag," he grinned, grabbing Kurt and running his hands down to Kurt's ass.

He whimpered, trying to pull away.

"You didn't tell on me, did you?" Karofsky growled, grabbing Kurt's throat.

"N-no! I didn't t-tell! I p-promise!" he whimpered.

"Good. Now, you know the drill," Karofsky grinned, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down. "Suck me off, bitch."

"Hey!" Puck growled, walking up.

"The hell are you doing Karofsky?"

"Nothing!" Karofsky replied, looking nervous.

"That was not nothing!" Finn snarled, standing next to his best friend.

"Yeah dude, leave Kurt alone!" Sam yelled.

"Or else," Blaine growled.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" Karofsky screamed, and Kurt whimpered.

"I-I d-didn't! I-I swear I d-didn't," Kurt sobbed.

"Don't you dare yell at him," Blaine snarled, stepping in between Kurt and Karofsky.

"Wanna join him?" Karofsky growled.

Puck lunged for him, pinning him to the ground.

Finn and Sam joined in, throwing their own punches.

Karofsky pushed them all off and knocked Blaine aside before grabbing Kurt.

"NO! NO I DIDN'T TELL! I DIDN'T!" Kurt screamed. "B-BLAINE!"

Blaine got up from the ground and punched Karofsky right in the face.

He screamed, dropping Kurt, who landed in a heap on the ground.

Blaine grabbed his boyfriend.

"Come on, let's go!" he said, and they all hurried off, each boy's heart was racing.

**BAKHBAKHBAKHBAKH**

They were sitting in Kurt's living room.

Burt had yet to come home, but after Finn had called him and told him to come home immediately, he'd said he would be on his way.

"Why didn't you tell me, baby?" Blaine asked, rubbing his thumb across his boyfriend's hand soothingly.

"He s-said he'd k-kill me," Kurt whimpered.

"Shush," Blaine leaned in to pull Kurt in for a hug, but then remembered that Kurt might not want that right now.

"That wasn't the first time, was it?" Puck growled.

"I've lost count over the past three days," Kurt replied, sniffling.

Blaine bit his lip.

"He did more than what I saw, didn't he?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whimpered.

"Shh, it's not your fault. I'm just upset you didn't tell me, baby," Blaine mumbled.

"Did he, you know…do it with you?" Puck asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Kurt nodded, and instantly cuddled up in Blaine's arms. "I-I d-didn't w-want h-him t-to. I-I s-said n-no, b-but he-"

"Shush," Blaine murmured. "It's okay, honey, it's okay.

"What happened?" Burt asked, hurrying through the door. "Why is my son crying?"

All the boys minus Kurt looked at one another.

Finally, Finn stood up.

"Burt, Kurt was…Kurt was raped."

"WHAT?!" Burt exploded. "WHO WAS IT? TELL ME FINN!"

"It was Karofsky-"

"THE KID WHO'S BEEN PICKING ON HIM SINCE LAST YEAR?! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Dad! Your heart!" Kurt warned, looking up at him.

Burt turned to him, and instantly walked up, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm here, kiddo, I'm here," he murmured as Kurt held onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered.

"Shh, don't be sorry, kid, he won't hurt you anymore. I promise. Where is that kid?" he asked Blaine.

"I don't know, we just got Kurt and ran," he said, disappointed in himself.

"That's okay, kid," Burt murmured, "It's okay."

**A/N: Ending was a little abrupt, yes, but I like it so…yeah.**


End file.
